


Sisterly Love

by CJ_the_Writer_Chick



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futa, Genderbend, Other, Rape, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:46:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ_the_Writer_Chick/pseuds/CJ_the_Writer_Chick
Summary: Saphron finally decides to act on her crush on Joan





	Sisterly Love

The Arc family was a notorious one throughout Remnant, this was mainly due to their role in the Great War nearly 50 years ago. Because of this, the family had a pretty easy life leading up to the current era. With two parents at the head of the house and eight daughters running around, they found that things could hectic pretty quickly. However, for the most part, they were able to raise them relatively well, enough so that in present day, a good majority of their children had matured and moved out of the house. However, despite them growing and moving away from home, some of the Arc children didn’t grow out of their childhood desires.

Take the eldest Arc child, Saphron, for example. Despite being one of the older sisters in her family, Saphron still found herself clinging to some of her more child-like tendencies. The blonde loved all of her sisters, each and every one of them, and she liked to think that she loved all of them equally. However, if you were to look deeper into her mind, you’d know that simply wasn’t true. For she didn’t love her sisters equally, she loved one of them just a bit more.

Joan Arc, was one of the younger Arcs, but she was definitely turning out to be one of the most interesting. Despite having no combat training nor attending a proper training school, Joan actually managed to be the first in her family to go to a Huntsman Academy, namely, Beacon. She was living up to the history of the Arcs, and everyone was proud of that fact. And among everyone who knew that, Saphron was the most infatuated with that knowledge. 

As you could probably tell, Saphron had a bit of a crush on her younger sister, and despite how blatant it was, no one really put two and two together. And because of this, Saphron kept that secret buried deep inside. And in time, it worked out well. She moved to Argus, met a beautiful Futa woman named Terra Cotta who she fell in love with and married, and she even had a son. Things were going great in her life, but no matter how much time passed, Saphron couldn’t stop thinking about Joan. She just wanted to be with her, no matter what. But for now, she was loving her life with Terra.

Then, everything changed one fateful day.

After watching the news about the attack on Haven Academy, Saphron was surprised to find a letter from Joan. The letter detailed how Joan and her friends would be arriving in Argus soon on their way to Atlas, and that they may need a place to stay. When Saphron read that part, her heart skipped a beat and her face went red. Of course it made perfect sense that Joan would want to stay with her family if possible, but Saphron couldn’t help but see it as fate. As the two Brothers granting her secret, sultry wish.

After confirming with Terra, Saphron was quick to respond and let Joan know that it would be perfectly fine for her and her little friends to stay as long as they wanted. 

The days leading up to Joan’s arrival were ones filled with immense joy and impatience on Saphron’s part. When she wasn’t at work, Saphron was violently masturbating to the thought of her lusty, incestuous dreams coming true. There were even times where she turned down sex with Terra, opting to finger fuck her snatch to the thought of Joan. This behavior continued up until the night before the Argus Limited was scheduled to arrive in Argus, and it was then that Terra decided to interrupt her wife before she began her nightly masturbation to the thought of her sister. 

“What do you even see in your sister?”

The question alone caught Saphron, the blonde woman freezing in place, right in the middle of taking off her panties. She then turned around and looked at Terra with a look of shock on her face. She tilted her head slightly, looking at the woman she called her wife in complete disbelief. “What do I even see in her?” Saphron repeated. “Terra, have you even seen Joan!”

“Actually, no” Terra responded bluntly, watching as her wife’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Really? I’ve never shown you a picture of her or anything?” Saphron asked, only to get a ‘no’ in response. Blue eyes going wider, Saphron quickly lunged to her scroll and quickly pulled up the most recent photo of her sister, a screenshot she had taken when Joan was being interviewed about the Battle of Haven. She then quickly got into the bed next to Terra and practically shoved the scroll in her wife’s face.

Terra put on her scarlet glasses and let her eyes adjust before she really got a good look at Joan. And as she stared at her young sister-in-law, Terra had to admit that some things did seem to run in the family. Joan’s breasts were about the same size as Saphron’s, not tiny, but definitely not large like Terra’s. They were right in the middle of the scale, maybe a bit over. Her face was very attractive, with smooth skin and bright blue eyes, as well as short golden blonde hair. But out of all of her features, Terra felt her eyes constantly wandering to take a look at Joan’s large ass. The younger Arc was packing some serious junk in the trunk, with an ass that could put both Blake and Saphron to shame.

“Okay, I’m starting to see where you’re coming from” Terra said, a bit of drool coming from her mouth as Saphron pulled her scroll away. 

“What did I tell you!” Saphron said. “If only I could know if she feels the same way, then I could make her apart of this relationship.”

“Well, Saph, I have been known to be very convincing…” Terra said with a devious smile, motioning down to the monstrous cock that sat between her legs. “I’m sure that when she comes to visit, we can make it to where she’ll never want to leave.”

Saphron turned back to her wife, a look of interest now coating her face. “Really? You think we could pull something like that off? I mean, I’ve always thought about it, but I never thought you’d want to go along with it.”

“Of course, babe. I’d do anything for you” Terra said with a smile. “Plus, I think we can both agree that your sister is pretty fucking hot.”

“Then it’s settled” Saphron grinned. “Joan won’t even know what hit her. When we’re done with her, she’ll be begging to stay with us permanently.”

\--

It wasn’t long before the day arrived when Joan and her team finally showed up in Argus. Saphron and Terra were both waiting, the two women barely able to compose themselves as they waited at the station. When the Argus Limited finally pulled into the station and Joan walked out, Saphron practically threw herself at her younger sister, tackling her and pulling her into a bone crushing hug. 

After hearing about the Grimm attack on the train and how the rest of their group would be meeting up with them shortly, Saphron and Terra were elated. Not because Joan was attacked by Grimm, but that with half of their group gone, they’d have a better chance at breaking the blonde in more discreetly. 

That night, after a wonderful dinner prepared by Saphron and Terra, everyone kind of went off on their separate ways. Joan went to her own room and started changing into her pajamas, all while trying to figure out why things felt so different with Saphron. Sure, things were nice, but for some reason, the way Saphron and Terra were looking at her made her feel a sense of unease. Like they were undressing her with their eyes or something. 

Dismissing her thoughts, Joan began stripping down and putting on her pajama pants. However, right as she did so, the door to her room opened, and in walked Saphron and Terra. Joan squealed as her face went red, the girl quickly going to cover herself as the two older women closed the door behind them, discreetly locking it behind them.

“AH! SAPH! What’re you doing!” Joan shrieked as Saphron and Terra both walked closer to her.

“Don’t worry, Joan, your big sister and I just want to let you know how much we love you” Terra smirked.

“I’ve waited so long for this” Saphron said, almost in a trance as she and Terra got closer to Joan. “There’s no way I’m going back now!”

Joan found herself powerless as the two grabbed both her arms and spun her around before bending her over her bed. Joan’s struggles were useless, as Saphron and Terra seemingly mustered up new strength in order to pin her down. After pushing Joan’s face into a pillow, Saphron took hold of both of the girl’s arms, allowing Terra to get up and go behind Joan. Terra couldn’t help but get lost in the sight of her sister-in-law’s beautiful holes.

Snapping herself out of it, Terra dropped her pants to reveal her massive member. It stuck out instantly, the cock already erect and ready to knock this bitch up. Terra delivered a couple quick slaps to Joan’s bubbly booty before letting her cock flop down on Joan’s back. The blonde shivered as she felt that thick piece of fuckmeat lie on her back, the weight of it emphasizing its immense girth and size.

Deciding to waste no more time, Terra plunged her cock right into Joan’s pussy. A scream was torn from Joan as her eyes shot open in pain, her virgin hole being invaded by Terra’s monstrous cock. Terra had gotten most of her cock inside in one go, but there was still more to fit inside. Joan was already beginning to feel like she’d be split in two, but the horny Terra was just getting started. Placing both her hands on Joan’s hips, Terra began thrusting in even harder, slowly but surely burying more and more of her cock into Joan’s cunt. Each thrust tore a scream from Joan, but this would prove to make things worse for her.

Little did Joan know, Saphron had also come equipped with some tricks up her sleeve. While Joan was getting her pussy railed, her older sister dropped her pants to reveal she was wearing a strap on. But not just any strap on, the one Saphron wore was large, almost as big as Terra’s actual cock. But this one was grotesquely shaped with a jagged design. Saphron had the tool since she was 18, and now she was about to put it to good use stretching out her sister’s cute little throat.

Grabbing Joan’s cheeks, Saphron slightly spread her sister’s lips with her fingers. She then slowly began sliding the rubber strap on into her little sister’s mouth. Even though Joan was already quivering by just putting the tip of the strap on in, Saphron kept on going, beginning to thrust her hips forward. 

As Saphron began fucking her throat, and with Terra absolutely destroying her pussy, Joan was slowly beginning to feel her mind melt and succumb to the double penetration. Absentmindedly, she started to lick the rubber cock along the base with her tongue while taking it down her throat, choking and gagging as she slurped on the strap on stretching out her throat.

Saphron bit down on her lip as she placed her hands on the back of Joan’s head, watching as her throat bulged from the strap on burrowing its way down her throat. The younger Arc’s eyes were beginning to cross and roll up into her skull as air was becoming more and more scarce.

Meanwhile, Terra was having the time of her life fucking the shit out of Joan’s pussy. She was showing no remorse to the girl’s previously tight pussy, fucking it with such roughness that you’d think she had a personal vendetta against it. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh was filling the bedroom, and Terra wasn’t planning on slowing down anytime soon. Her glasses threatened to fall off her face with how fast and hard she was thrusting, but the woman didn’t even take a minute to stop and push them up. This resulted in them falling to the ground, but Terra couldn’t care less.

Harder and harder she went, loving the feeling of Joan’s walls clamping down on her cock. Again, she gave her ass a hard slap before really starting to go to town on her. “Damn Saph, you weren’t kidding! She’s a great fuck!” Terra exclaimed with a wicked smirk between thrusts.

“What did I tell you? She’ll love us in no time!” Saphron responded, her thrusts picking up in speed and intensity as well.

With one final thrust of her hips, Terra was able to hilt the entirety of her meaty cock into Joan’s poor wrecked cunt. The tip of Terra’s cock was now battering against Joan’s cervix, Terra determined to destroy the barrier that blocked her from entering her sister-in-law’s baby factory. Terra slowly pulled her titanic cock out of Joan’s thoroughly stretched out pussy, a plan forming in her mind. She kept pulling out until only the tip of her cock was left buried inside of Joan. Terra shoved the entirety of her cock back into Joan’s little love tunnel, this time slamming her cock against Joan’s barrier. Joan let out a loud muffled scream as she felt the battering ram that was Terra’s cock spearing inside of her.

The oddly shaped dildo pounding Joan’s throat wasn’t helping her either. Saphron was taking so much delight in fucking her baby sister’s mouth that she never even thought to think if the poor girl would need a breather at any point. She just kept fucking away, even as Joan started to slightly turn purple. The blonde was just having too much fun!

Meanwhile, Terra continued slamming her cock against Joan’s slowly breaking cervix before she finally managed to break through. Her cock now pounded inside the blonde’s little baby factory, ramming into it with enough force to bulge through Joan’s stomach. Poor Joan was beginning to lose her mind at the brutal fucking, unable to think about literally anything else other than the meaty cock destroying her. However, she began feeling worried when she felt Terra’s cock begin to twitch.

In the span of a second, Terra’s cock bursted, shooting her load right into Joan’s stretched out womb. The sticky, white cum flowed deep into Joan’s baby chamber, flooding her insides and drowning her eggs in the potent spunk. The impact hit the younger Arc like a punch to the gut, and she audibly gasped because of it. The amount of nut being pumped into her was ungodly, but Terra showed no signs of stopping anytime soon. She kept thrusting her hips against Joan, pumping more and more inside of her.

Saphron watched with a large smile on her face as Joan’s stomach bulged out from the amount of semen getting shot inside of her. She was a squirming mess, not able to handle the extreme amount of Terra’s nut batter she was being forced to take inside of her. She felt her insides being rearranged by not only the tsunami of cum, but the pistoning force of Terra’s large sized cock.

Joan’s blue eyes were now rolling into the back of her skull as cum began leaking from her squirting pussy. She became a moaning mess, her body compulsing as Terra finally started dragging her shrinking cock out of Joan’s wrecked cunt. As she did, Saphron too started to bring the strap on out of Joan’s thoroughly abused throat. The two then let go of Joan, watching as the young woman went limp on the bed, twitching ever so slightly as cum leaked from her snatch.

At this point, poor Joan was reduced to a cum filled cum dumpster, spit leaking from her mouth as she attempted to catch her breath. The two older woman watching her couldn’t have felt prouder than looking at what Joan had become. Their mission was almost done, they just needed to do one last thing. And they were sure it would be a success. 

“What do you think, Joan. We’ve already knocked you up, so do you want to stay and help us raise it?” Saphron asked.

“Will you marry us?” Terra added.

The cum drunk Joan blinked slowly before moaning out a slurred, “yes.”

\--

Months has passed since that initial incident, and things were looking up for the Cotta-Arc family. Joan had agreed to marry the two after being fucked into submission, and Terra and Saphron now had someone else they could call their wife. They began preparing for the new child to come while making sure that Joan didn’t go a single night without getting fucked to sleep. They took pride in ruining her virgin asshole, as well as her stretched out pussy with their massive cocks and toys.

Before long, Adrian would have another sibling, and after that, Saphron and Terra would make sure to knock Joan up again. They were determined to make it to where Joan wouldn’t go long without having a cock stuffing her pussy and knocking her up with another child. Terra and Saphron loved their new wife, and Joan loved hers. Now, it was all just a matter of how many times could they keep fucking her before she finally broke for real.

However, Saphron and Terra were more than happy to see what that limit would be. After all, they had all the time in the world to test it out, and most importantly of all, they had Joan. And to them, that’s all they needed, and for Joan, it was all she wanted. However, one thing’s for sure: the neighbors definitely would not be getting any sleep.


End file.
